scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Kriegstaffebot
: | actor= Dee Bradley Baker }} Kriegstaffebots were heavily armed German humanoid robots designed and manufactured by Abigail Gluck to help her find the sixth piece of the Planispheric Disk. With her death, Professor Pericles began using the robots as his own bodyguards, ordering them to annihilate both Cassidy Williams and , and to find the sixth piece of the Planispheric Disk, which Gluck failed to find in her own lifetime. Physical appearance They are robots built to resemble World War II German soldiers, or a characterization there of. They have SS-styled helmets, glowing red eyes, and are depicted with either a large machine-gun for a left arm, or with retractable weapons within their forearms. When the Evil Entity took control of them, their eyes turned green. Powers and abilities * Gatling gun * Super strength * Super leap * Underwater jet propulsion They respond to spoken commands in English or German. History Early history They were designed by Abigail Gluck to search underwater for the disk pieces. After she died, Professor Pericles took over the factory for the robots and used them in his plans. , season 2, episode 11. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season two changes the Kriegstaffebots' eye color.]] Professor Pericles used the Kriegstaffebots to target Cassidy Williams. They eventually succeeded in this task by trapping her in the imploding underwater base; only her destroyed diving helmet resurfacing. The Kriegstaffebots appeared in Scooby-Doo's nightmare where they attacked him and Nova. , season 2, episode 20. Two Kriegstaffebots were used by Professor Pericles to grab Daphne Blake, to bargain her life for the completed Planispheric Disk. Fred Jones, Jr. ended up surrendering it to Professor Pericles, who left victorious with Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, and the two Kriegstaffebots. , season 2, episode 21. The gang disguised Shaggy and Scooby as Kriegstaffebots, so they could infiltrate the excavation camp that the old Mystery Incorporated had made, to spread word of an uprising. Most of the robots in an underground battle to free the citizens of Crystal Cove. , season 2, episode 24. Several surviving robots went with the old Mystery Incorporated though the elemental dimensions to find the Evil Entity. Two were destroyed when the air gate was triggered, demonstrating its power as they were sucked through a keyhole. Under the orders of Pericles, they executed their hostage , after she temporarily turned the tables and made Pericles a hostage. , season 2, episode 25. The Evil Entity entered Professor Pericles, enlarging him to its size, but he was ultimately consumed by the beast. The robots would remain a threat even after their creator was killed, as the Evil Entity then took control of the remaining robots and made them his servants. They were destroyed in a final battle near the crystal sarcophagus of the Evil Entity. , season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 211. ** 220. (dream, no lines) ** 221. (no lines) ** 224. (no lines) ** 225. (no lines) ** 226. Notes/trivia * Abigail Gluck may have been influenced to base the robots on Nazi designs, leaving her affiliation after leaving the Benevolent Lodge of Mystery unclear, as it was not revealed what she wanted to do with the Planispheric Disk pieces if she found them. * "Kriegstaffebot" may be a corruption or English transliteration of "Krieg Staffel," meaning "War Season" or "wartime," thus translating to "wartime robots." * The origin of the design for the Kriegstaffebots is a reference from the fantasy/thriller anime Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade that was published in 1999. References Category:Disguises Category:Robots Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains